Pretend It's Home
by imawakeimdreaming
Summary: She woke up into a dream, or so she thought, as Scott McCall was telling her he heard something downstairs. She woke in the the world were Teen Wolf was real, she woke up into a word where she was his twin sister. The mystery of the girl she now is lurks as she works to change things for the better but will she just make it worse? What happens when she is turned instead of Scott?
1. Chapter 1

Someone's yelling in a hushed whisper at her, her body is being shaken as she is torn from the comfort of sleep. "Katherine! Oh my god, Kat, wake up!" A familiar voice continues to yell quietly causing her to jolt awake sharply, eyes snapping open. She sees him in the darkness of her room, she sees him and her eyes widen and a gasp falls from her lips. It can't be, she thinks, it can't be, but he's right there in front of her, Tyler Posey the actor that plays Scott McCall on Teen wolf. She knows something is wrongs as she realize he looks like Scott from season one of the show.

"Scott?!" Is the only thing she can manage to say as she moves in the bed to sit up, her mind scattered knowing she has just woken up, she woke up right into a dream. Lucid dreaming, it's the only thing that makes sense as this can't be reality, she's sure.

"Shh." He hushes her quickly at the loud tone she used. "I think I heard something downstairs, Katie." He tells her before grabbing her hand leaving her baffled, because that is not her name, as he pulls her out of bed and from her room. At least she thinks it's her room but right now she can't be sure of anything. She can see he's holding a baseball hand in his spare hand, walking in front of her, guiding through the house and making her feel so damn confused.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks him, feeling so genuinely confused as he continues to pull her out of the house and onto the front porch. She finds this so strange, she has never had a lucid dream before, this is all new but also not.

"Shhh." He hushes her again and suddenly a loud banging noise cracks through the air. Scott, on instinct and reflex, pushing Katie being him and he raises the bat high, ready to swing. Her heartbeat picks up and his breath quickens, another bang sounds. A body flings down, hanging up and letting out a panicked scream as Scott goes to swing but doesn't as he recognizes the person as Katherine just freezes behind him.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott hisses at his best friend while Katie peeks over Scott's shoulder, her eyes widen as she sees who exactly it is. She feels like she's in a daze, with no clear thoughts but it's then as she starts to realizes she's dreaming she's in the start of the first episode of teen wolf. She's at a total loss for words, thinking, maybe hoping, this is just a weird dream and she wants to wake up but she also wants to explore because when else would she dream this exact thing again?

"You weren't answering you're phone!" Stiles defends himself as he continues to hang upside down before his eyes flick to the bat Scott is still holding in the air. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott states the obvious, eyes still wide as he lowers the bat.

"Well I'm not." He huffs before his eyes catch onto who appears to be Scott's twin sister, Katherine McCall. "Oh hey, Katherine, you're here." He's flustered as he speaks making her tilt her head slightly but she doesn't trust her voice at the moment. She lifts up a hand, giving a tight lipped smile with a short wave. "A pre.." He starts again laughing a little before shaking his head. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to here this. My dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police." He tells them as confusion flashes across Scott's face and the girl feel uneasy, knowing this is the night were Scott gets bit by Peter in the woods.

"For what?" Scott asks, furrowing his brow.

"They found a body in the woods." Stiles tells them and she already knows exactly whose body it is. Her stomach feels like it's churning as she thinks back to Laura Hale's body being found because knows it's almost feeling real. Stiles drops and Katie takes a step forward.

"Stiles!" She gasps, worried for him but Scott's arm still in a protective position in front of her prevents her from going closer. Stiles gets up a second later like nothing happened as he jumps over the railing and onto the porch.

"A dead body?"

"No, an alive one." Stiles deadpans, sarcasm laced heavy in his voice before continuing. "Yes, a dead one dumb-ass."

"You mean like murdered ?" Scott asks in disbelief and Katherine is just standing there feeling too shocked to do much.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..." Stiles continues and she isn't even really listening as she already knows the words he'll say before the words well fall from his lips.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part..." Stiles starts, creepy grin making its way on her face that almost reminds her of the Nogitsune as he continues. "They only found a half! We're going."

"I don't think this is a good idea." The girl out of her own world finally speaks up, warning them as she looks between the two as she crosses her arms over her chest in an effort to warm up as the air is quite cold.

"Probably not." Stiles agrees and Scott gives his best friend a baffled look.

"Then why?!" Scott asks and Stiles actually looks offended at that.

"Come on you guys! Memories, think of the story! So you and your sister get in my car because we're going." He tells them both, leaving no room for argument. Sister? She thinks, does this mean she's Scott's sister in this dream, that would make sense as to why they live together. She sighs and she caves, thinking this is all not real so not seeing the harm in it but also thinking even if this is a dream she doesn't want Scott to turn so if it comes to it she'll do something.

* * *

She's in the back seat of the Jeep and she's feels like she's been here before but it's all so strange as Stiles parks in front of a sign in the woods which says it is forbidden to enter in the preserve at night. Scott turns in his seat, looking to stiles in the back seat and the girl who is meant to be his sister in the back. "We're seriously doing this?" He asks, feeling unsure and Katie tilts her head, swallowing, hitching her brows up slightly.

"Looks like it." She admits, trying to make this best of this situation and Stiles huffs, looking to the twins.

"You're the ones who always bitch that nothing never happens in this town!"

* * *

They start to walk in the woods with a flashlight which always seems like a _good_ idea when killers and dead people are around. "I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..." Scott complains as they search for the body of Laura Hale.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!" Stiles huffs, shaking his head.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott defends himself, trying to psych himself up for tryouts, really wanting to get first line and not just sit on the bench anymore.

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one."

"Hey, he's going to be first line, I bet!" She remarks, believing that Scott could still make it on the team even if he wasn't a wolf.

"Thank you, see Katherine believes I can." Scott beams, throwing that in his friends face who just huffs before Scott asks another question after a moment. "Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?" He questions and Stiles is silent for a moment.

"Huh... I didn't even think about that." He answers and Scott's smiling nervously.

"And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?" He asks carefully.

"Also something I didn't think about!"

"Good job, Stiles." Katherine huffs out, already knowing that information but still commenting on it as the three of them climb up a little hill.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details!" Scott scolds his friend because now he's put them all in danger, he's put his sister in danger now.

 **"** I know!" Stiles speaks, knowing his screwed up a bit with this all as breath starts to get harder for Scott who then takes his inhaler. Katherine is just wondering after them, watching the interaction.

"Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" Scott huffs before taking the flashlight from Stiles's hand.

"We're going to get caught." She speaks up.

"No, we're not." Stiles is quick to argue and she just shakes her head.

"Yes, we are." She huffs out in amusement motioning to the lights in the distance, knowing full well that he is probably the only one who'll get caught. Scott and Stiles look over, eyes going wide as the see the lights.

"Oh fuck, you two hide now!" Stiles orders them harshly, motioning with his hands for them to get the hell out of here before they get caught. Katherine to Scoot only to see he is already gone, she curses before running. She knows whats going to happening but she doesn't want it to happen so after a short while of running she stops and does something incredibly.

She actually has to psych herself up to do it but she does it. "Peter!" She calls out as she looks around, nothing happens. "Peter!" She calls out again a little louder though still in a hushes whisper. It's just a dream, she keeps telling herself as fear threatens its way into her mind though even if it's just a dream she still wants to stop Scott getting bitten. She calling out to him, in hopes Peter is distracted by her and hoping her doesn't kill her. Getting a little frustrated she decides to call out again a little louder. "Pet-!" She starts but she doesn't get to finish it as suddenly she's on her back, the air knocked out of her.

She scrambles on the ground, not having really thought this through, as she turns over only to see glowing red eyes pierce into her own. She is quick in action pushing herself up and turning to run, stupid for turning her back on him, she doesn't get far. She tries struggling as a bulking inhuman arm grabs her by her middle and one grabbing her the entire throat and barely covering her mouth. Her eyes widen, heartbeat increases and fear washing over her as she suddenly feels what she can only assume are the sharpened teeth of an alpha wolf tearing into her shoulder. She can hardly breath, her feet scraping desperately on the ground and her mouth is open in a silent scream. Her vision is darkening and she is just telling herself that it's okay, that its all just a dream, a nightmare but that doesn't ease the horrific pain she is feeling at this moment.

She's trying to scream but she can't do it and suddenly a rusty, harsh voice rings out. "Give in, little one." With that some reason she gives in so easily, feeling like it's okay, thinking she's going to wake up and this will all just be a dream. This is first and last she will ever try to do something nice for Scott is her last thought before the darkness consumes her.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading so this is kinda short compared to what the next chapters will be. This was kinda a prologue. This is ADOPTED from ScarletLola 'Two of her stories as one was rewritten though going in a different direction' and yes i broke her first chapter of this up because it kinda felt like it needed to be, at least to me. Not sure about pairings thinking maybe chris/oc, derek/oc or derek/oc/Issaac though there will always be a bit of underline Peter/oc in this not matter the pairing tbh**

 **So yes bring in characters like erica, boyd and issac earlier, in next chapter or the one after so yay!**

 **Remeber to Fav, Follow and Review! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up all too suddenly, jolting harshly up from where she was lying on her back, heartbeat erratic and breathing labored. She's hunched forward, sitting up and her eyes are closed as she tries to level her breathing is response to the nightmarish dream she just awoke from. Once she levels her breathing her eyes flick open and she calms. She brings her head up, looking down at herself and that is when she realizes these are not her clothes, she can also see a bandage on her shoulder, panic or something close to dread sets in. Her heartbeat picks up again and her head snaps up to look around her vigilantly, suddenly on high alert.

She jolts back, feeling as if all the air has been punched from her lungs as her eyes land on him, her suspicions of still being here confirmed and the shock of seeing Derek Hale in person sets in. He's looking at her, she thinks he looks regretful and maybe hurt of all things. He's a werewolf, she's in a room with a werewolf, the werewolf being Derek Hale, it's as terrifying as it is almost exciting. They stare at each other for a brief moment, gaze heavy it almost makes her want to shrink into herself but she doesn't, it was only a second but it felt longer.

He moves with a sigh, closer to her, water bottle in his hand and he offers it to her when he gets closer to her. She's sitting up on the half burnt table that was left there after the fire, she looks confused, uneasy as her eyes flick up to him. She cautiously takes the bottle from his hand. "Derek...right?" She asks him, she trying not to make it sound obvious she knows exactly who he is but also asking because she sort of needs the confirmation that this is actually happening. He nods curtly, shortly and looking at her expectantly as he crosses his arms over his chest before nodding to the bottle in her hand, a silent order, telling her to drink it.

She looks back down to the bottle, slowly twisting the cap off before taking a sip and when she does she realizes just how thirsty she is. She drinks almost half the bottle in one go before pulling it from her lips at the man speaks up.

"You're Katherine McCall." He tells her, as if he has meet her before and maybe he has, the other her, the girl whose life she's all but stolen. She lets out a shaky breath, as she starts question herself why she's still her, it doesn't make sense. She looks back down to herself and to her bandage shoulder her hand reaches up, pushing her hair away and grazing over the covered wound. It's a dull ache, it should hurt more, she thinks, but doesn't know Derek toke it.

"Don't." He tells her firmly, practically sensing her next movements of wanting to pull the bandage off and see the damage done. She wonders if it's a bite, if it'd be held but she can feel that it isn't and from Derek quickly, firmly, telling her not to that he knows it isn't either.

"What happened to me?" Her voice sounds so distant like she isn't even aware it is her own, like she isn't sure of anything at the moment. She seems distressed but detached and he doesn't know what to do, he feels the same, grief almost consuming him.

"What do you remember?" He presses, as he moves to sit on the edge of the surface she's sitting on, by her lower half. He needs to know if she remembers anything because last night he came to town to look for his sister only to hear a rogue alpha's howl, to find half of his older sister's corpse and a bitten teenage girl bleeding out in the woods.

She swallows, she isn't looking at him as she presses her lips together, thinking back to last night. "I was trying to save Scott." She admits, nodding slowly. "And I did." She continues but then she pauses because she can't be sure if she did. "I think...I hope." She breathes out, trailing off as doubt enters her mind. She's trying to reason with herself that she did the right thing, that Scott wasn't bit and she can't really remember if she was, she's not letting herself, after all maybe she wasn't, maybe she was injured when she was pushed but deep down she kind of knows it was a bite. He's looking at her, waiting for her to continue so she does under his gaze. "And I was attacked." She tells him, turning to lock eyes with him, her dark eyes meeting his green eyes.

"Do you know what by?" He questions.

"It was a werewolf, wasn't it?" Katherine already knows it was but it doesn't seem real. He nod solemnly.

"It bit you. You're turning into one now." He's so blunt telling her that, his voice clear but she isn't surprised by that. She lets out a shaky breath as she realizes this is real, this is not a dream even though she wants it to be. She is turning, she will be a werewolf, a creature she didn't believe existed in a world that she knew but was not her own. She feels like insanity is clawing at her mind or maybe that's just a symptom of turning.

"This isn't meant to be happening. This isn't meant to be real." The girl tells him while she moves, her legs now hanging of the table and she shakes her head.

"Katherine." He starts but she pushes herself up to stand, feeling like she needs to be moving and she cuts him off the realization of her becoming a werewolf getting a little hard to handle. Denial starts to set in.

"No, no, no, This can't be happening." She shakes her head, taking a few steps away and he reach out to grab her but she shoves him away, he lets her as her emotions getting the better of her. She whips around to him looking stra

"Derek, I'm turning into a freaking werewolf!" She shout at him and this to be expected, though he expected her to be much more angry, he expected the worst because that's all that tends to happen to him.

"I've been one my entire life, I can help you." He tries telling her but she pushes him again.

"I want to wake up.!" She tells him before she delivers a punch to his broad chest, he doesn't move back, doesn't react to it. "Wake up! Goddamit, Wake up!" She tells herself as she keeps striking his upper torso but her voice is lost as emotion takes over. She knows she won't wake up but this is just so strange to lets her punch him, he feels like he deserves it, like he needs the pain. It's better she does this now, get over the initial anger and shock with him rather than a human how is weak against her. She feels pain, loss, hurt and her scent is drenched in grief but so is his. He thinks the loss is for her human status being stolen but it's for an entire world, one she shall never see again and it hurts.

She feels overwhelmed by it all. It's starting to scare her, that she's here, she want to be home with her family not in a tv she can do is pretend it's home, pretend she belongs here and because it's her life now, she has no choice but maybe she can crave out a future where everyone is better off.

They're both hurting and she knows rationally he's hurting more so then she is so she suddenly slows in her strikes to his torso, feeling weakened,. He grabs her wrists easily catching them, he could of early, he could have stopped her but she needed to get it all out and he needed to take it. He holds her wrists, she tries pulling away but he doesn't let her, he won't until she calms down. She's breathing heavy as she looks at him, she swallows as she looks at him. It's strange seeing him so close but she feeling guilty for hitting him, sad for what whats she's lost and worse because he's lost as well.

"You are awake." He tells her, holding her wrist in place between them firmly. "I wish I was asleep too, but guess what? I'm not. This real and you need to get a grip!" Derek tells her, voice cutting through the air like a knife and she doesn't take it to heart but she does take it to mind knowing he's right.

"I don't understand any of this." She admits, her head falling forward to rest on his shoulder, her heartbeat slowly and breathing leveling. He doesn't say anything for a long while.

"I'll show you." He promises her even though he's unsure if he can, he kind of knows he can't really her in the next few days much as it's just transitioning. It will be rough for her but he can't help that. When she turns for the first time and after, he can start showing her how to control it. "But right now, I'll take you to school, okay?" He tells her, leaving really no room for argument even though it was phrased as a question.

School was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment but when she thought about it if she goes to BHHS, which she probably does, she knows just how important the first day is so she nods slowly. "Okay.." She agrees quietly, forcing herself to start actually accepting this after she got a little outburst out of the way.

* * *

His car looks even more impressive in person and she finds herself sitting in the passenger side of it as he drives her to school. She keeps throwing little looks at him before settling and looking out of the window. She just thinks the entire trip there, about the loss of her world and then to her life now here. Scott would probably be freaking out since she's now his sister and disappeared last night but before she can continue her train of thought he's parking the car in front of the school. **  
**

She looks to him as he speaks up. "You're in transition, your senses will be all over the place. If it get too much, find me, I'm not too far away." It come across as he's trying to comfort her in a way but is failing at it since it's not really in his nature to be good with words and such.

"The bite?" She asks, looking down to her obviously bandaged shoulder, still tempted to look at the wound out of curiosity but she lets it be.

"It's still healing." He warns her. "It will be healed by tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She nods, before moving to get out of the car but his darts out, grabbing her, not letting her leave yet. She looks back to him and he lets go of her arm.

"Put this on." He tells her, leaning into the back seat for a moment as she watches furrowing her brow before he pulls out a jacket. It takes her a moment to realize it isn't just any jacket but his signature leather jacket, her eyes widen as he hands it to her. Katherine takes it as she looks up to meet his eyes.

"Thanks." She breathes out before she actually get out of the car this time, she closes the door and the window goes down. So she look through it as she steps back.

"Be careful. Friday's the full moon."

"I will." She promises and he gives her a final nod before driving off. Katherine watches the car disappears she shucks on his jacket and zips it up, concealing the bandages on her. She looks kind of a mess, her hair is a mess of loose curls, she's wearing dark sweatpants, basically everything she's where Derek put her in apart from her shoes and her under layers. She actually looks kind of good but still a bit of a mess. She feels like she needs a shower. She shakes her head turning around to head in and as she looks she sees Allison seating on a bench, hanging up her phone.

She sees Allison and her heart hurts but it always warms at the sight of the girl. One thing she hopes to god to change is the fate of Allison Argent, although it was a tragic, beautiful and almost perfect she would rather Allison have a long happy life then one cut all too short. She'd rather there not be so much death in Beacon Hills, especially with the characters she had grown to love on the show and Allison? Allison was probably her favorite female character in the show, especially season 1.

Katherine doesn't hesitate as she walks over to the girl. "Hey." She greets the girl who jumps slightly as she's knocked out of her train of thought. She looks up at Katherine and quickly jumps to her feet, smiling.

"I'm Allison, Allison Argent." The girl introduces herself and honestly Katie's feeling so much better just by seeing the girl. She smiles back brightly as Allison offers her a hand, Katherine takes it.

"I'm Katherine McCall" She smiles, shaking it before letting go. She doesn't realizes that she introduced herself with that name until a moment later, it was instinct to say it and her name her real name was the furthest thing from mind.

"Can you by any chance help me find the office? I'm meant to be meeting up with the vice principle but he seems to be running late and I still need a locker and my timetable."

"Of course, I do too."

"Are you new to?" She asks, eyes lighting up at that.

"No, I'm forgetful but I get how much being the new girl can suck." Katherine admits, tilting her head before offering Allison her her hand. "Now, come on." She tells the girl who takes her hand, laughing a little as the girl pulls her to the school but suddenly Allison stops her.

"Wait.." Allison tells her, causing Katherine to look to her. "You have a leaf." Allison is quick to explain as her spare hand reaches forward and pulls a leaf from the girls hair and she's laughing softly, questioning look on her face.

"Long story." Katherine laughs, shaking her head, going a little red realizing she is a mess but Allison doesn't seem to mind. "You don't happen to have a spare hair tie, do you?" She asks, quirking a brow and Allison grins, amused look in her eyes before grabbing on of the two hair ties on her wrist, handing it to her new friend

"Here." Allison offers her and Katherine takes it.

"You're a life saver, Allison Argent." She laughs as she throws her hair up into a pony tail before guiding Allison to the office easily, somehow just remembering it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think please. Honestly I'm not sure about pairings so let me know! Next chapter does have more character obvious, but also Boyd and Erica!**

 **Member to Fav, Follow and Review, Please!**


End file.
